The Dating Game!
by jadedbeauty
Summary: The Dating game, featuring the bachelorette....Tohru Honda! I will not tell you the paring because it is a suprise! muhahaha! I put it as Pg-13 just to be safe. doesn't want to get killed.
1. Part 1

Jade: Hi there I decided to do a talk show on Fruits basket, it's kind of a comical romance thing too so....enjoy?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the Dating Game...Jade is not the original host either. Jade was never a host. Btw Jade is me...I wish I did host the show though...  
  
Jade: Welcome to my show, today we have a guest from the cast of Fruits Basket.  
  
*Audience applauds and woots in approval.*  
  
Jade: Well let's get to our guest shall we, everyone please welcome Tohru Honda!  
  
*Everyone claps as she enters she stage*  
  
Tohru: Hello Jade  
  
Jade: Hi Tohru!  
  
*Tohru takes a seat.*  
  
Jade: I know you're here for an interview but do know the true reason why you're here today?  
  
Tohru ( sounding nervous): Umm...no?  
  
Jade: Well we were hoping to play The Dating Game!  
  
Tohru: What?! Are you serious?!  
  
Jade: Very!  
  
Tohru:....  
  
Jade: Behind those three curtains over there * camera pans over to the tree separate stalls with curtains in front of them* are three eligible bachelors....you're allowed to ask them any questions and by the end of the game you must choose one of them to go out with. We'll pay for the date. Sound like fun?  
  
Tohru: I....guess?  
  
Jade ( * completely clueless* ): Great now then let's begin the game, also on a side note the bachelors can't hear each other's replies since they are wearing head sets that only let them hear my voice or Tohru's. Ok Now Tohru ask away.  
  
Tohru: Ummmm bachelor number one?  
  
1 : Yes?  
  
Tohru: What is your ideal first date?  
  
1 : A nice dinner, and an intimate walk in the park.  
  
Audience: Awwww....  
  
Tohru: Number two?  
  
2: Well we would start out with a nice dinner and then do a little dancing. Then catch a movie.  
  
Ladies of the audience: Yeah! * claps*  
  
Tohru: 3?  
  
3: hmm.....A picnic under the stars on a full moon night.  
  
Audience: * is in silent awe*  
  
Tohru: Bachelor number one, what's your favorite movie?  
  
1 : American Beauty.  
  
Tohru: Number two?  
  
2: The Matrix  
  
Tohru: Number three?  
  
3: Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon.  
  
Tohru: Who's your favorite musician?  
  
1: Beethoven.  
  
2. Nirvana.  
  
3: Sting.  
  
Tohru: Bachelor's what color are you and why?  
  
1: Ummm...I'm pink because I'm shy.  
  
2: I'm blue because I'm without you. ( following in the Dating Game fashion of cheesy pick up lines.)  
  
3: Red, because I am filled with passion yet sometimes my vision becomes clouded and troubled...  
  
Tohru: Tell me something I wouldn't know about you from just looking at you.  
  
1: I'm afraid of spiders....*sniffle*  
  
2: I'm Bi...  
  
3: I may act like a tough guy but I really do have a softer side.  
  
Tohru: How do you feel about having a family?  
  
1: It's really up to my partner...  
  
2: If I have to have one I'll take it...  
  
Audience: Boo!!!!!!!!  
  
3: I've always longed to have a family of my own, I would he happy to have kids...someday.  
  
Tohru: How do you like your women?  
  
1: Sweet  
  
2: I like my women hot.  
  
Men in the audience: Yeahhhhhhhh!  
  
3. I like realistic women, they don't have to be too sweet or trampy, I don't really have a prototype in my head of how a woman should be because I know it's not realistic.  
  
Men: Boo!  
  
Ladies: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Jade: Well folks, that's all the time we have for today, tune in next show to find out who's who and whom Tohru chose.  
  
*Sappy talk show music plays as the show runs its credits.  
  
Jade: Next time Uo and Hana will make an appearance to help our bachelorette make her decision. Will Hana cheat and tell Tohru who's who or can she refrain? Find out next time! 


	2. Part 2Story complete!

*cheesy intro music for the talk show plays....*  
  
Jade: Hello everyone, and welcome to the show. Well be picking up where we left off last time. But first let's have a recap. We're playing the Dating Game with Mrs. Tohru Honda, who is asking our three eligible and handsome bachelors some tricky questions in order to find Mr. Right...  
  
*Audience applauds*  
  
Jade: Well alright let's hop to it, Tohru please ask away...our bachelors were placed back into their proper booths so there will be no chance of mix up. Also the bachelors cannot here each other's answer's so it is completely fair and square. They can only hear my voice and Tohru's.  
  
Tohru: Bachelor number one, if you could be any animal which would you be and why?  
  
1: Hmm....a Panda because they are gentle.  
  
Tohru: number two?  
  
2: A bull, because they are powerful and...massive... ( I'll leave that to your interpetation...)  
  
Tohru: Umm right, uh bachelor number three?  
  
3: A tiger, it has grace and power...  
  
*the audience oohs and awwws at bachelor three's answer.*  
  
Tohru: what kind of books do you like and why?  
  
( ok there is gonna be another anime/manga reference in here coming up, I'll explain it at the bottom of the story if you don't get it.)  
  
1: Hmmm, anything about nature intrigues me. I find nature to be one of the most beautiful things upon this Earth.  
  
*Audience mutters in approval.*  
  
Tohru: Bachelor number two?  
  
2: Heh, anything written by Yuki Eiri....his stories are...stimulating and he's a beautiful man. (( OK there is your anime reference and like I said I will explain it.))  
  
Tohru:....* uncomfortable silence* Bachelor three?  
  
3: I enjoy reading philosophy and poetry, I admire those who can solve conflicts with peace and I desire to be like them, and as for poetry it tames my soul...  
  
(Tohru whispering): Jade do I even have to keep playing this game, I know who I want to pick right now....  
  
(Jade whispering): No, because then I will have no...oh wait Yuki Eiri is here...ok we can end it but not before a few more questions ok? I really need the ratings...  
  
(Tohru whispering): Ok sure, it's a deal.  
  
Tohru: Bachelor number one.....how are you in bed.  
  
1: Excuse me?!  
  
Tohru: woops sorry I phrased that wrong, I mean how are you when you go to sleep....do you snore or anything like that?  
  
1 ( still flustered.): No I don't snore but I was told that I slept walked once down a flight of stairs...  
  
Tohru: Bachelor number two.  
  
2: Damn and I wanted to answer the original question....hmmm when I sleep I have a lot of "good dreams..."  
  
Jade muttering: Disgusting...  
  
*Audience nods their head.*  
  
Tohru: Bachelor number three?  
  
3: Sometimes I am restless and sometimes I rest well, it really depends on the type of day I have had and who I spend it with...  
  
Jade: Oh, we have a few surprise guests, please welcome Uo and Hana.... * Both girls walk out*  
  
Hana: Hmmm....I know who is who...  
  
Uo: is that so, well tell me Hana.  
  
*Hana whispers into Uo's ear*  
  
Uo: Thought so  
  
Jade: Welcome girls  
  
Uo: Thanks it's wonderful to be here, right Hana.  
  
Hana: Yes...  
  
Jade: How about you help juice up the questions a bit.  
  
Uo: Deal.  
  
*Uo whispers something in Tohru's ear.*  
  
Tohru: Ever watched hentai before.  
  
1: NONONONONONONONONONONO  
  
2: You bet.....  
  
3: Nah  
  
*Tohru sticks her tongue out in disgust.*  
  
Tohru: Ummm can I eliminate bachelor number two?  
  
Jade: Sure....  
  
*The curtain comes up for number two and it's....stuck.....curtain number two is stuck* ( MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
Jade: Hey can mantienence come fix that please? Sorry for the inconvienence people...  
  
*The audience releases a sound of disappointment.*  
  
Jade: sorry folks, well Tohru, shall we continue?  
  
Tohru: Ummm sure...  
  
Tohru: Bachelor number 1...Do you like cats?  
  
Bachelor 1: I despise them, they are foolish creatures.  
  
Tohru: Ummm bachelor number three do you like cats?  
  
Bachelor 3: Yeah, cats are awesome....  
  
Tohru: I want number three!  
  
Jade: Are you sure?  
  
Tohru: gimmie gimmie!  
  
Jade: Well before we do that lets reveal bachelor number two......please welcome....Ayame....  
  
Tohru: What?! As in Yuki's brother?! * she makes the classic Tohru sound of shock*  
  
The curtain rises with fog and glitter emerging as well as it reveals Ayame in a silky red robe dress.  
  
Ayame: Yes sweet It is I....Tohru what are you doing here? Where is the bachelorette that rejected me!  
  
Tohru: I am she....  
  
Ayame and Tohru in unison: eww....  
  
Jade: Now then let's reveal bachelor number one....Yuki....  
  
Tohru and Ayame: Yuki?!  
  
Yuki: Miss Honda what are you doing here?  
  
Tohru: you....were bachelor number one?  
  
Yuki: * blush* Yeah....I didn't know you were the girl asking the questions...  
  
Jade: Are you ready to meet your bachelor?  
  
*Dramatic music comes on as the spotlight shifts to the covered booth...the curtain the draws back to reveal...*  
  
Tohru: Oh my gosh....Kyo?!  
  
*Kyo blushes brightly seeing Tohru on the other end.*  
  
Kyo: T-tohru?!  
  
Tohru: Your bachelor number three?  
  
Kyo: You're the bachelorette I read about?  
  
Jade: Awww it seems to be going well....  
  
Tohru runs up to hug him but stops and gently takes his hand instead.  
  
Kyo ( whispering): Thank you Tohru, for not revealing my secret...  
  
Tohru: Of course, after all I don't want to forget you after we've been through so much already....  
  
And so the two walk happily off the set as the show comes to an end.....  
  
Fin.  
  
Jade: Ok so I don't usually write my stories in this form, but I figured since it was like a script I might as well ne? I hope you enjoyed the short two parter....Oh and btw go KyoxTohru! There aren't enough fics out there featuring that couple.....peace.  
  
Anime/Manga reference: Yuki Eiri comes from the Manga Gravitation...yeah it's shonen-ai but it's really good. Yuki is a romance novelist...I do not own Gravitation. I do recommend buying it for those who don't mind reading shonen-ai stuff. It's very entertaining and is filled with pretty boys...just like Fruits Basket...errr sorta... 


End file.
